


Сын

by Ernst_Marx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernst_Marx/pseuds/Ernst_Marx
Summary: - Так какое слово он тогда сказал, Дин?- Сын, Сэмми, сын.





	Сын

Я все еще помню тот день. Это было раннее утро четверга. Стоял май месяц и молодая листва уже вовсю шепталась на ветру. Солнце встало достаточно рано, а прохладный ветер распахивал мою куртку, заставляя дрожать.  
  
Отец прижимал меня к себе. Помню, мне это не нравилось. Очень не нравилось. Тогда ему было почти еще каких-то тридцать лет, как и мне сейчас, но он решил все равно отрастить бороду. Именно эта скудная щетина колола мне щеку, что меня жутко бесило.  
  
Он быстро заскочил в машину, посадив меня на переднее пассажирское сидение, даже не пристегнув. А ведь я был всего-то четырехлетним ребенком! Кошмар… хотя, при нашем соблюдении правил сегодня, отец в свои двадцать девять лет нервно курит в сторонке.  
  
Отец выжимал из детки все соки, гнал на всей возможной скорости, будто нас преследуют копы на гоночном авто. Тогда я и впервые увидел, что его руки настолько сильно сжимают руль, что выступили едва заметные вены. Это было и устрашающее, и почему-то комичное зрелище.  
  
Смотря на напряженное лицо отца, на его нахмуренные брови и устремленный в лобовое стекло взгляд зеленых, как и у меня, глаз, я не мог не засмеяться на весь салон. Помню, отец тогда посмотрел на меня недоуменно, а потом, поняв, из-за чего я развеселился, он улыбнулся и припарковал машину.  
  
Мы остановились у смутно знакомого мне здания. Почему смутно? Потому что я бывал там от силы раза три, не больше. Взяв меня на руки, отец быстро подбежал к двери, распахивая ее и слету подбегая к стойке регистратуры.  
  
Все, что он говорил шокированной девушке (А что смешного? Думаешь, ты бы не был шокирован, увидев бородача с ребенком на руках, врывающимся в здание и бегущим прямиком к ней, маленькой низкорослой вчерашней выпускнице колледжа?)… Так вот, все что он говорил ей, я не запомнил. Но я точно помню, что он тараторил, а она не успевала отвечать на вопросы.  
  
Потом его окрикнул по имени какой-то мужчина. Позже я узнал, что это близкий друг семьи еще со школьной скамьи отца. Этот парень улыбнулся и сказал всего одно слово, заставившее отца задрожать и сильнее обнять меня, буквально стиснув в объятиях. Вытерев скупую слезу, отец задорным голосом велел Тому (так звали того врача) вести его к Мэри. К маме.  
  
**  
**_— Так какое слово он тогда сказал, Дин?_  
_— Сын, Сэмми, сын._


End file.
